Keldalt Gelineau
An avatar of the Omnissiah's wrath towards those who commit any form of Tech-Heresy, Keldalt stands as one of the unseen keepers of the Mechanicum's purity. Both he and his brethren being guided by the ancient data tracks of Magister Samadhi in their unrelenting hunt for those who stray from the Omnissiah's edicts and walk off into the realm of heresy. Dooming both themselves and those they lure away with them to receiving the wrath of the Mechanicus. History Born among the countless laborers on one of the three sacred Lathe Worlds, Keldalt's childhood on was that of a typical forge world laborer, working to construct the myriad weapons and vehicles required by the Imperium for the constant warring done against the enemies that seek to overrun it. A rather drab and routine life but one that was shown as necessary to Keldalt and this he never questioned it. Taking the edicts of the Machine God to heart at a young age, like most among him Keldalt's labors were found without fault. Over time, his skills grew and the learning of various chants from observing other Tech-Priests lead to Keldalt's eventual maintenance of small machinery, to the point where occasionally the routine maintenance of such machines were prematurely performed with the proper runes and rituals performed. After the first few instances of this occuring, his crimson-robed overlords began to search through the ranks of laborerers to find who did this. Keldalt stepped forward and confessed his actions immediately, knowing the fate of those who held up the Tech-Priests of the Omnissiah from their usual duties. Upon being questioned, his reasoning was that he felt that the machines in question needed aid. The way they were running and the sounds they made indicating such a need and that to keep production going he felt immediate action was necessary and thus administered the meager repairs himself. To his surprise, he was "praised" or as close as possible by his overlords and bade to continue his duties for the time being. Stating to him that one of the Omnissiah's children would contact him again if needed. Induction into the Mechanicus: Not far long after this incident, Keldalt was in fact contacted by one of the Tech-Priests during his work. Pulled away from his usual duties and replaced with another worker almost immediately, Keldalt's superiors proceeded to explain the situation he was in and that induction into the Priesthood of the Mechanicus was the only course of action necessary for one who already possessed such an innate understanding of technology. To this of course Keldalt agreed without fail, no signs of joy or pride present on the male's face as the grim understanding of what he was to become was staring him in the face, or so at least he thought. For now though Keldalt's initiation began. First with the cybernetic augmentations that are common amongst all Tech-Priests, namely the cyber-mantle, respirator augmetic, electro-grafts, and so on. The procedure painful but necessary and one that forever transformed Keldalt into a fraction of what he is today. Life within the Mechanicus: As usual, Keldalt's life within the Mechanicus at first was one full of routine and repetitive maintenance of machines and weaponry. His aptitude for such repairs allowing the man to excel at such duties almost immediately. Picking up the lore of the Cult Mechanicum and learning even further the rites and rituals necessary to keep each machine running smoothly and not to halt production. Only being pulled away to augment an active Enginseer at the time, Keldalt's first trip off world was into that of an active battlefront. Occuring roughly 70 years after his initiation, Keldalt by now was a Lexmechanic and still low on the Mechanicum's hierarchy, however with enough knowledge that basic repairs and even minor modifications were second-nature to him. Upon entering the warzone, Keldalt's true colors began to show as conflict raged around him. Particularly in the sense that upon seeing the illogical and heretical constructs of the Orks that were more akin to heaping piles of scrap metal than vehicles and weapons Keldalt flew into a rage. One that while relatively common in the Mechanicus served to define Keldalt's identity from this point onward. Multiple Enginseers and other Tech-Adepts watched along with those of the Imperial Guard as Keldalt eschewed his normal duties as a lexmechanic and took up arms against the greenskins. His hatred for their twisted machines manifesting fully and allowing the younger male to dispatch more than a few of the xenos before finally being ordered back. By now his outburst having subsided, Keldalt's flesh taking over and causing him to abandon his duties which he knew was more than grounds for punishment. Magister Samadhi: Here was Keldalt's identity formed, his dual image created and his life forever changed by the single act of spectacular violence. Instead of punishment for his dereliction of duties, once more Keldalt was approached and pulled from his duties, this meeting very similar to the one which inducted him into the Mechanicus. However this time he learned of a sect that forever darkens Keldalt's view of other tech-priests. For the one who approached him was of the Acuity Set of his home world upon the Lathes. More commonly called Mech-Assassins. The meeting was short and painfully blunt, Keldalt this time not receiving a choice in the matter as his continued actions upon the battlefield and unshaken adherence to the edicts of the Omnissiah in the face of horifically modified and heretical xenos technology caught the attention of those who could not be denied. Taken to the forge world of Idumea, Keldalt's transformation began. By now his appearance was far more that of a machine, the few hundred years which passed by now both giving him plenty of time to attain and enhance himself as well as perfect his skills both in the martial sense and technical one. Keldalt's time in combat steeling the need to combat and the need of both skillsets to better serve the Omnissiah in his duties. What happened upon the forge world of Idumea is secret to all but Keldalt and the Tech-Priest which indoctrinated him, the result though was one that turned Keldalt into a shadow of the Omnissiah's wrath. Keen vengeance manifest in perfect strikes, flawless planning and relentless hunting that became his primary duty as an Acutior. Personality: Long detached from emotion and almost outright devoid of them, Keldalt's personality is cold and unrelenting. Always suspicious of those around him, knowing that any of his Crimson-Robed brethren could stumble and fall away from the edicts of the Omnissiah. Targeting those who flout the edicts placed as a safeguard to them, Keldalt stalks his prey much like a hunter. Blending in and appearing as a simple Enginseer, performing the duties he had before as such a thing is still needed. Only using logic in his actions, he embodies all that the Acutiors represent, as he should. Hunting, Trapping, and finally Killing Hereteks that dare disobey the Machine God and trample on the fragile spirits that they corrupt with every touch. Appearance: Nearly indistinguishable from his brethren, Keldalt's appearance is like that of the myriad forms that Tech-Priests take. Growing more machine-like over the years, the most notable features is the complete replacing of his face with that of an unyielding steel counterpart. Serving to cement the unflinching countenance he possesses. A few Mechadendrites sprout from upon the Acuitor's spine, totaling only 3 in number. Nothing else is needed in regards to his mechanical limbs for the time being. If his duties call for it, more of the holy appendages will be taken. Abilities and Traits: Blessed with the data-tracks of Magister Samadhi, Keldalt has two abilities unique to his order. The first being the ability to perfectly mimic the voice of any Tech-Priest that he has heard, furthering his ability to blend in flawlessly among the masses of both humans and his robed brothers. Second is the ability to override nearly all commands in regards to servitors or servo-skulls. Effectively hijacking them and having them serve him for a moment, sundering the hold of another for the maintained purity of the Mechanicus as a whole. Furthermore his martial training had made Keldalt an extremely agile and precise striker. His weaponry reflecting this in that each strike dealt bypasses armor directly or simply passes through it, opting to deal his foes a quicker death that he may retreat and continue on and perform his next service to the sprawling entity that is the Mechanicus Augmented over time, some of the more awe-inspiring features of the Priesthood of Mars have become available to him and Keldalt all to readily accepted such upgrades. Namely in the form of multiple cybernetic limbs. Having all but his left arm and torso replaced with superior bionic components, as well as the abilities of an enhanced Potentia Coil. Meaning that the abilities of levitation and shocking another on touch are far from unusual for Keldalt to employ as both are useful in the correct circumstances. Gear: Armor and Weaponry: *Metal Staff - Nothing more than a simple rod with the Opus Machina upon it. Used as a weapon and a conduit for when he wishes to extend his reach and shock the target his strike. *Mesh Cloak - Woven into the fabric of his Crimson Vestments, this addition shields Keldalt from blows much in the way armor would. Providing additional protection ontop of what he already has. *Integrated Lathe Laspistol - One of the more exemplary pieces of technology that Keldalt has, this weapon links directly into his potentia coil and thus needs no external ammunition. However there is a limited number of shots before time to recharge is necessary. Cybernetics: *Optical Mechadendrite - Gained for the advantage of extended sight, often used when tracking prey and when performing extremely minute repairs to vehicles and/or weaponry. *Utility Mechadendrite - His first augmentation, Keldalt has learned to use this dendrite both for it's intended purposes of repair and maintenance as well as a makeshift weapon in combat. Serving as a defensive measure and allowing the delfection of most blows. *Ballistic Mechadendrite (Melee Attachment) - Outfitted with a compact las-pistol, it serves both as defense and to add additional firepower. The mono-blade fitted along the weapon's length serving as an additional melee component as well. Functioning similar to a mono-knife. *Concealed Lathe-Blade - Hidden within his right arm, this blade was modified to eject through a slot in the palm upon a simple flick of the wrist, allowing Keldalt to arm and sheathe the blade in a moment as well as deploy it while being sure the strike lands as intended. *Bionic Limbs - Gained on his home Lathe World, these limbs are more finely crafted than their counterparts from other forges. Granting Keldalt increased speed in combat and strength when dealing with a target in melee. *Bionic Senses (Sight, Hearing) - Augmented for the more obvious reasons of detection and tracking, these augmetics fit perfectly into the metal framework that Keldalt took as his face years ago upon induction into the Acuity Set. *Mechanicus Implants - The myriad implants that are recieved upon induction, these include but are not limited to the cyber mantle implanted into the spine, electoos, and the respirator unit implanted along with the initial cranial upgrades receieved. Allies and Enemies: Allies: *Acuity Set: When knowing, Keldalt can call upon the aid of one of his brethren. However more often than not such aid arrived with impeccable timing in the past. Giving Keldalt either the additional force needed to subdue a target or the additional intellect when his alone was insufficient. Enemies: *Azrael Jacobus (deceased): Former Techsorcist of an Explorator Fleet, Keldalt's first target and first non-melee kill. Keldalt administering an overwhelming shock to the systems of Azrael overloading his bionics and causing the Heretek to fall. *Drazen Vasiliev: A rogue Explorator that has eluded Keldalt multiple times before. Having been accused of the most grievous tech-heresy, the use of A.I. upon his ship to facilitate the duties of servitors. Having been last seen heading towards Port Wander, Keldalt currently unable to pursue and thus waiting for a chance to enter the Expanse in pursuit of his target. Quotes: By: *"Your deeds have condemned you. Ignorance shall not be your shield any longer, may your death serve as an example to others of the folly that comes with not coming to us." - Keldalt addressing a civilian after witnessing tech-heresy. *"-Seemingly random bursts of static before the blast of forges sounded out-" - Keldalt speaking to a Heretek before melting him in the forges upon Forge World Belacane *"Adept, ignite forge 28" - Keldalt commanding an adept while impersonating it's direct superior. About: (Add your own) *"No, you're just another Enginseer. How do you have the authority to condemn one of you sup-" - Azrael Jacobus just before execution for the secret modification of construction templates to mass produce an altered version of grav chutes. * Category:Characters Category:Adeptus Mechanicus